


Axis Powers Apocalypse

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a post-apocalyptic world Feliciano and his brother find it hard to get by, and it would seem that the arrival of a foreigner in their village can only make things worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

An apocalypse was not unexpected. People could tell it was coming and they prepared, building shelters and hiding away. When the bombs fell some people were lucky, and they survived. When there were rumours of storms in the north everyone knew to head that way; everyone seemed to know that rain was a good thing.

That was almost 100 years ago.

Now people lived in small communities, towns and villages several miles apart, and they didn't mix much. Almost none of them shared a language.

Feliciano's village was one of the larger ones, it included almost 200 people, they had a market and they had a working system of currency. But that didn't mean Feliciano was well off. He and his brother lived in a small wooden and sheet iron house, they would go out hunting and sell what they caught, then use the money they earned to buy food, clean water and firewood. It wasn't much of a life but it was good enough, and it could be fun sometimes.

As much as Feliciano hated killing animals, he did like tracking them. He could tell exactly how long it had been since an animal had set foot on the ground and where they were going.

Rabbits and foul were his usual game, they'd grown larger since the fallout so they carried quite a lot of meat. He'd always wanted to hunt deer but they were far too big, he was one of the tallest people in his village and they were bigger than him.

He liked watching them though.

He hoped they didn't make the same noises rabbits did when they died, he hated that. He always tried to hit the rabbits through the neck so they wouldn't squeal. For one thing if they squealed they'd scare away anything nearby, then he'd be stuck with just the one rabbit. He could never get more than five coins for a rabbit, Romano would kill him for bringing back so little.

The older brother had a saying 'I would sell you but I'd only get enough for a week.' Feliciano always laughed but he was never truly sure that his brother was joking, it was always hard to tell because so much of the man's humour was based on insulting people.

Feliciano wasn't fond of that sort of humour, he much preferred the mimes in the centre of the market, they would pretend to hit each other and fall over things, there was nothing Feli could do to stop himself laughing at them.

He tried not to think about it, this was a bad time to start laughing.

The rabbits he'd been tracking had stopped at the base of a hill, Feliciano had placed himself downwind, in a bush, holding his bow aloft and steadying himself, ready to shoot. He exhaled and shot, hitting one rabbit through the neck and startling the others, he reloaded and shot again, catching another as the group began to move again.

"Yes!" he said to himself, moving out of the bush and approaching the dead rabbits. He frowned sadly at them, "I'm sorry little rabbit," he said quietly, pulling the arrow out and wiping it off, putting it back in his quiver. He tied the rabbit's legs and attached it to his belt, doing the same with the second rabbit.

He'd caught five rabbits that day, catching one or two then returning home and hanging them and relocating the herd.

It was past midday, Feliciano could tell by the position of the sun. He sighed happily; he had more than enough time to get home, gut the rabbits, and take them to the market before Romano got home.

He hummed happily to himself as he made his way home, singing the occasional word of the song. He frowned slightly as he heard someone approaching him, running towards him.

Hiding as fast as he could, he watched the man pass; a short brunette man with a large bag swung over his back. Feliciano frowned at him as he ran off, taking a few steps after him before stopping and turning to go home, not humming or singing this time.

Their house sat on the edge of the forest, it was an ideal hunting cabin, Feliciano's grandfather had left them it when he'd died. They 'owned' the forest behind it, not officially but only they hunted there, Feliciano wasn't really sure why no one else did, he assumed it was out of respect to their grandfather. He entered the back door and looked around, letting out a sigh as he hung the rabbits on a hook in the small kitchen. He frowned softly at them, he hated killing animals, but it was the only way he could get food and make money. There were other things he could do but Romano insisted that he didn't, he refused to let Feliciano work for anyone or do anything he considered below them.

Feliciano put one of the rabbits on the flimsy wooden table and mentally prepared himself to gut and skin it. Something that always made his stomach turn.

As he picked up the knife the door swung open, and his dark haired brother strolled in. "Oh Feli," he said, seeming surprised, "What the fuck are you doing home? Shouldn't you be out?"

Feliciano shook his head and smiled, sticking the large knife into the table beside the rabbit. "Romano, I already finished hunting, I caught five rabbits today! We will get twentyfive coins from them, I'll cook a feast tonight."

Romano gave a small smile, "Five?" he nodded and sat on one of the wicker chairs, kicking his boots off quickly, "I'm impressed Feliciano, that's the most you've caught this year," he chuckled lightly, "We can watch the execution when we go to sell them."

Feliciano frowned, gasping slightly, "E-execution," he moved round the table, knocking it clumsily with his hip and stumbling a little, "What execution? Why?"

Romano shrugged, picking at his nails, "There was a robbery or something, the man took a bag of stuff and hid it in the forest. They caught him and they're executing him once they find the goods."

Feliciano frowned; that must have been the man he'd passed in the forest. He chewed his lip, something sounded strange about that. He'd seen him only half an hour ago.

"What did he look like?" Feliciano asked softly, cocking his head.

Romano shrugged again, "Uh, he was tall, blond," he frowned, "I don't know I only saw him once."

Feliciano huffed and gasped slightly, that wasn't the man he'd seen, maybe they'd caught the wrong man? He'd hate it if someone was killed wrongly, when he himself knew… "Romano I'm going to town," he said quickly, taking an old coat and heading to the door.

"What?" Romano said, getting to his feet and perusing him to the door, "You're meant to gut the rabbits first what the fuck are you doing?"

Feliciano strode quickly down the road, passing the cow field that separated their house and the hollowed out skyscraper that served as their town, he walked at an almost trot to the centre, and into the town station. There wasn't much of a law around here, but he wasn't going to let an innocent man get hurt where he had a chance to stop it, if anything his grandfather had taught him that.


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano walked to the enforcement centre and looked at the woman behind the old front desk, "I need to speak to Kiku about the man you're holding, where is he I need to talk to him now."

She looked up and smiled, she'd traded with Feliciano in the past and knew him vaguely, well enough to know that he was a nice boy, and that he could be trusted. "Of course, he's in his office," she pointed to an archway, her smile widening slightly, "Just through there."

Feliciano nodded and sped down the narrow hall, walking into the room and seeing the short, black haired man sitting and writing down notes. He swallowed hard before interrupting him. "Sir, sir. Kiku," he said quickly as he approached the front desk, "I saw a man in the woods with a large bag, and I heard that you have a man held here but he doesn't look the same as the man I saw, I don't think they're the same man sir, I don't want an innocent man to die."

Kiku looked at him, placing his notes down. He huffed slightly, "Mr Vargas," he said slowly, "Are you saying you're an eye witness and you didn't come here straight away?"

"No, I…" he took a deep breath, slowing himself, "I saw a man in the forest, running, I thought it was strange but I didn't realise until my brother came home that it was important. The man you're holding is a different man to the one I saw."

Kiku chewed his lip, swinging gently in his chair as he thought the situation over, "We have no other eyewitnesses. We found this man by the edge of the woods, acting suspicious, he refuses to talk to us." He raised himself to his feet, "Feliciano come with me, I need you to be sure that this is not the man you saw."

Feliciano nodded, following Kiku as he walked out of the broken down room and down some stairs. Feliciano had never been to the under levels of the city, they were off limits to everyone except the enforcers.

It was so dark and cold. There were torches on the walls but they did nothing but add a creepy glow to the walls. Even though he knew nothing was wrong he felt his breath shorten through fear.

There was a loud squeak as Kiku opened a door, Feliciano had never seen doors like this either, they were heavy and partially made of glass.

"Here," the shorter man said, leading him into a well-lit room. Feliciano frowned, unsure why they'd make this room so bright and leave the hall so dark.

The boy's eyes fixed on the man in the centre of the room, he frowned at the state of him; he was shirtless, marked with dirt, and he hadn't looked at them as they'd come in, he seemed terrified.

He approached the bound man, shaking his head, "No this is not the man I saw," he gasped slightly as he looked down; the wire tied to the man's arms were cutting into his flesh, he could see how red and scratched they were even in this light. "Kiku why's he tied like his, it's hurting him!" he dropped to the man's side to try and loosen the wire ropes. The man stared down at him wide eyed, panting slightly. Feliciano looked back at him and shushed him, "I want to help you," he said softly. The man looked so scared, Feliciano had never seen anything like it, it was almost painful.

"Feliciano," Kiku said from across the room, "Step away from him. Even if he's not the man we're looking for he may still be dangerous. He's not one of us Feli… You have to be careful."

Feliciano frowned at Kiku, "He's not dangerous, he's scared and hurt!" he looked up at him, untying him completely, "He needs help Kiku."

The man groaned slightly as Feliciano untied him, letting his arms hang limp at his sides, he dared not move, he had no idea where he was or what was going to happen to him, but he didn't want them to see him as a threat.

Feliciano smiled softly as the man seemed to relax a little, "See. I told you he's not dangerous Kiku."

Kiku huffed, crossing his arms, "Even if he's not I can't just let him go. He's an outsider."

Feliciano frowned to himself, standing upright, the man's eyes following him, "Then let me take him. I don't want him to be left here."

Kiku crossed his arms, frowning slightly and leaning against the door frame, "You expect me to let you, a nineteen year old boy, be the guardian of a dangerous outsider?" he shook his head, "Feliciano I would be reprimanded. "

"Please!" Feliciano said loudly, making the captive man jump slightly, "He's not dangerous and just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't take care of him, Romano will help too, I'll make him!"

The older man sighed slightly, shaking his head and squeezing his eyes closed, amazed at what he was about to say, "Fine. For three days, then we'll check on him. We need to find where he came from and send him back… and I need to send out search parties to find whoever really committed the crime so I don't have enough manpower to keep an eye on the foreigner anyway."

Feliciano smiled softly, trying to hide it, shifting slightly on his feet, "So I can take him..?"

Kiku nodded, "Fine, yes," he huffed loudly, "I want you to keep him tied though, until you get home, so he won't run off on your way there… Let me tie him." The black haired man walked towards the blond, the latter cowering slightly as he approached, glancing over at Feliciano with those large fear-filled eyes.

"It's ok," Feliciano repeated, smiling at the man and nodding, hoping he'd understand, "You're going to come with me," he gestured between them, thinking it would help reinforce his words.

The blond man grit his teeth and closed his eyes as Kiku came behind him and re-bound his hands, tensing at every touch.

Seemingly uncaring of the man's discomfort, Kiku tied him and held out the end of the wire string for Feliciano to hold. He took it reluctantly, slackening the string as to not put too much pressure on the poor man's wrists.

"Be careful," Kiku warned, heading for the door, "Come with me I'll lead you out."

Feliciano nodded, looking between the blond man and the door, the man seemed reluctant to stand, he was unsure if he could even walk. "Come on," Feliciano urged quietly, giving the string a weak tug, "You have to come with me."

Kiku huffed and rolled his eyes, walking behind the man and giving him and small shove. The man lulled forward and lifted himself to his feet. "Feliciano you need to be firm with him," Kiku said slowly with a slight shake of his head, "Come on."

"Sorry," Feliciano whispered under his breath as he tugged at the string, forcing the man to move, "I'm sorry…" He bit his lip as he tugged the string again, the man walking unevenly forward, his eyes on his feet and his breathing forced.

Feliciano kept his eyes on the man, his stomach turning with each tug of the rope as he walked him from the building. He wasn't sure what about doing this made him feel so uneasy. He didn't like that he was leading a human like a disobedient dog. The way Kiku talked about him you wouldn't have thought he were human.

Kiku lead them to the door and watched as they left the concrete structure, the man seemed to relax as they left his sight, and Feliciano was able to look over him properly.

He was incredibly tall, taller than the deer that lived in the forest, with muscles more than twice the size of Feliciano's. He had dirty, matted blond hair and bright blue eyes, and he still looked so scared.

Feliciano let his arm hang, slackening the rope between them, he hoped letting the man dawdle would help him calm down so they moved at a snails pace towards the house by the forest.

"I would like for you to talk to me," Feliciano said softly, trying to sound as calming as possible, "I know I can't understand you, but I would like to know your voice, or what your name is," he nodded, "Let's try that…" He stood facing the man, holding his hand to his chest, "My name is Feliciano," he patted his chest and repeated himself, "Feliciano."

He reached out his arm and placed his hand on the man's chest, watching him flinch slightly at the touch, "What's your name?"

The man frowned, looking down at Feliciano's hand beginning to talk quickly in a language Feliciano didn't know, he sounded angry. Feliciano pulled his arm away quickly, slightly shocked at the man's deep voice, Feliciano wasn't sure what he'd expected but it didn't seem to fit him.

"Ok," Feliciano said, still trying to stay quiet, "You don't want to tell me your name? That's ok, I'll learn it later." He moved away from him, giving the rope a tiny tug and looking towards his house, "I want to show you where I live."

The man frowned at him as they began to walk again, trying to stay at his side as they moved. He kept looking between his feet and Feliciano, not wanting to stumble or fall but not wanting to take his eyes off his captor. Feliciano's eyes were still pinned on him.

"You need a name…" Feliciano said gently, "Even if I don't know your real one, I must call you something. Everyone needs a name." He hummed thoughtfully, chewing his lips and looking around in thought, "I know!" he shouted, making the bound man jump, "I'll call you Angelo," he smiled and nodded, "It's a nice name, it suits you."

He stopped and faced him again, patting his own chest as he had before, "I am Feliciano." He placed his hand on the blonde's chest, "You are Angelo," he tapped between their chests and repeated "Feliciano…Angelo."

The man watched his hand and frowned, "Ludwig," he said quietly.

"What?" Feliciano asked with a smile, "Is that your name?"

"Ludwig," the man repeated, louder this time.

Feliciano tapped the man's chest, "Ludwig…" He pulled away and began walking again, "Ok, Ludwig's a pretty name too. Not as pretty as Angelo, but at least I know your name now."

"Feliciano," the man said, looking him up and down pointedly, unable to reach out and touch his chest .

Feliciano chuckled slightly and touched his own chest, smiling widely, "Feliciano, that's right!" he reached over to touch the man's chest, "And you're Ludwig."

Ludwig smiled slightly and nodded, walking slightly faster now, seeming surer of himself. The man leading him had made an attempt to bond, he'd wanted to know his name, that had to mean that he didn't want to hurt him at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Feliciano flashed a reassuring smiled as they approached the house, opening the door and standing by it, waiting for Ludwig to feel safe enough to enter by himself. His head twitched towards the door, urging the foreign man to go in.

There was a small squeak as Ludwig stepped on the loose floorboards of the house, even that was enough to startle him and make him recoil. Feliciano giggled and walked passed him, smiling and turning to him, "You don't have to be scared," he forced his smile wider and opened his arms slightly in welcome, "This is my home."

Feliciano watched the man's eyes dart around the room, as if he were checking that the place was safe.

He seemed worried, jolting again as Feliciano closed the door. Feliciano chuckled, "Don't be so scared, you're worse than the bunnies." He walked to Ludwig's side and took the rope tied to him, beginning to loosen it, biting his lip in focus as he untied it, "There…" he said softly as he pulled the wires off, "Now you're free." He walked over to the small kitchen and opened the draw they'd filled with homemade medical creams and bandages, he took some and walked back to Ludwig, he hadn't taken his eyes from him, Feliciano smiled and chuckled softly. "I'm not going to hurt you, this is to help," he said quietly as he applied some cream to the cuts and rolled the bandages around his wrists.

Ludwig watched intently and smiled softly, looking at him wide eyed and giving a slow nod of thanks.

"Thank you," Feliciano said pointedly, giving him the word to use, he nodded and smiled, Ludwig did too in return but he didn't speak.

Feliciano exhaled happily and looked around, finally noticing that Romano wasn't there and that the rabbit's had gone. He must have cleaned them and taken them out himself.

Of course he would have known if Romano was there because the air would be red at the sight of this foreign man. Feliciano frowned softly; he hadn't thought of Romano when he made the choice to take this man in. But he'd had no choice, he couldn't have left him there, he couldn't have. That would have been wrong, he couldn't bare to think about what would have happened.

He should try to settle Ludwig in as much as he could before Romano returned and caused a fight. He smiled widely and looked Ludwig up and down, watching the man inspect his bandages.

Feliciano walked to one of the old reclining chairs at the end of the room, keeping his eyes on Ludwig as he moved. "Ludwig," he said to get his attention, he smiled as the man looked over at him, "This will be your bed," he patted the seat and slowly unfolded it, laying it flat so it resembled a bed.

Ludwig stared at the seat, frowning softly, "Feliciano?" he said softly, putting the word as a question, not knowing how to question him further.

Feliciano pulled an old checked blanket over the seat, patting the cushioned head rest that would act as a pillow, "Bed," he repeated, nodding his head and smiling, "For you," he pointed to Ludwig and then again to the bed.

The man smiled softly, pressing his hands to his chest then pointing to the bed and nodding again.

Feliciano grinned, "Yeah! That's right. It's for you to sleep in." He took Ludwig's hand and pulled him closer to the bed, he tentatively placed the man's palms on the makeshift bedspread, "It's for you."

Ludwig's smile widened slightly and he gave a small nod, turning himself to sit on the bed and quietly muttering a short sentence in his native language. He looked up at Feliciano and gave another nod, his facial expression was a lot softer now, Feliciano could tell he had settled.

"And I sleep here," Feliciano said, the smile still on his face as he moved across the room, pulling back a beige curtain to reveal two small beds on the floor. "Uh…" he pointed to his chest, "Feliciano," he pointed to the bed, "Sleeps here." He stepped back towards Ludwig, pointing at him, "Ludwig sleeps there."

"Ludwig sleeps there," the man repeated, pointing between himself and the bed, looking for conformation. Feliciano chuckled and nodded, it was close enough, he closed the curtains and walked back over to Ludwig, making sure to keep smiling at him, hoping he felt safe now.

"You learn very fast," Feliciano said happily, sitting on one of the chairs and watching Ludwig inspect his bed, smiling softly at him.

Some of the this was obviously familiar to him, but he seemed fascinated by the mechanism that allowed the chair to be pulled out into a bed, playing with it and pulling the chair back into an upright position, his eyes wide. He pulled back the cover and lifted up the cushions to see how it worked, moving the chair and watching the cogs and wires move slowly. He looked up at Feliciano, glancing down at the chair again, "Feliciano?" he asked softly, obviously far calmer now than he had been only ten minutes ago.

Feliciano chuckled softly, standing up to reaffix the cushions to the chair, "Ludwig it's just a chair, they all do this." He moved over to the chair he'd just gotten up from, lifting the worn cushion and pushing the chair back, showing him how the mechanism moved.

Ludwig smiled, watching Feliciano play with the chair, he let out a small huff and moved his own chair upright again, he turned to sit on it, letting out a small moan as he sank into the comfortable seat, his eyes slowly closing, letting out a slow breath.

He was exhausted, Feliciano could see that, he wasn't sure how long it'd been since he'd had the opportunity to sleep, or maybe he had had the opportunity but had simply been too scared? Who knew.

He was dirty too, filthy, he looked like he hadn't bathed in a week. Feliciano frowned properly for the first time since they'd met, and he pulled himself out of his chair and walked over to the kitchen. He took a bowl of water from the side, the one he'd been meaning to use to clean his knives after he'd gutted his rabbits, and he carried it over to him, taking a sponge from a counter as he passed it.

"Ludwig," he stated softly, nudging the man softly, smiling again as he opened his eyes, "You should clean yourself." He pushed the bowl into Ludwig's lap, taking his hand and placing the sponge in his hand. "You know how to, right..?" he asked, suddenly unsure of the man's capabilities, he had after all seemed confused by the chairs.

Ludwig smiled at the sight of the water and nodded at Feliciano as if thanking him. He got to his feet and placed the bowl on the seat, dipping the sponge in and quickly wiping his face and torso, rubbing it into his hair too. The water quickly turned a disgusting brownish-red colour as he dipped the sponge back in, repeating the process a few more times before letting out a soft and happy sigh.

The water was almost black now, Feliciano took the bowl and tipped the filthy liquid out one of the windows, turning back and smiling at the foreign man. "…I would get you a clean shirt," he said softly, "But I don't have any that'd fit you, I don't think," he huffed softly, looking Ludwig up and down, "I don't think I've seen anyone as big as you before, ever, you've got such a big chest. I-I mean, not that that's a bad thing, I've just not seen it before," he chuckled softly, "…But you can't even understand me can you? So I don't need to say…"

The man sat back on his chair, seeming a little happier now that his top half was clean, Feliciano wondered for a moment about his bottom half, but he cleared his throat and forced his mind elsewhere. He smiled softly and sat back down as he watched the man sink back into the chair, his eyes closing again.

"You want to sleep, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked quietly, "I'll let you, I don't mind, I won't hurt you or anything I promise, just sleep ok?"

Ludwig let out a soft hum, pushing his chair back to lie down. Feliciano watched with a smile as the man's breathing started to slow, his mouth lulling open a little as he began to fall asleep.

Feliciano lay back on his own chair, feeling himself grow drowsy, he wasn't sure if it'd be a good idea to fall asleep now, with a man he barely knew, but he almost couldn't stop himself, watching people sleep always made him tired. He was sure he'd be a terrible prison guard.


	4. Chapter 4

Feliciano woke suddenly to a loud, angered, scream, the force of shock almost knocking him from his seat. He turned his head to see his brother standing in the doorframe, a shocked look on his face.

He looked quickly over to Ludwig, who was no longer in his chair and now standing behind it, staring wide eyed at Romano, unsure why the strange man was yelling at him, why he seemed so angry.

"Feliciano!" Romano screeched, "Why is this man here, what the fuck have you done?! Why is there a thief in our house?! He should be killed! Why is he here? Fucking tell me why!"

Feliciano got to his feet quickly, his heart beating in his throat, he walked to Romano's side, or as close as he dared get, looking down at his feet as he talked. "Romano, please, he's not a thief, they got the wrong man, I said I'd look after him until they found the real thief, please brother don't get upset, it's only for three days."

Romano glared at Ludwig, "And what does this bastard have to say, he's not even trying to defend himself. He's bad you idiot, I'm telling you, we're not having him stay here, Feliciano."

Feliciano frowned softly, continuing to look down at his feet, "Romano…" he couldn't make Ludwig leave, not only had Kiku entrusted him with Ludwig's safety, put Ludwig under his care, but Ludwig had no where else to go, who was to say where Kiku would send him next? What if the next person abused him? Or even worse what if there was no next person and he was forced to spend the next three days tied to that chair?

"Feliciano!" Romano shouted, stepping closer to him, practically pushing him backwards, "You can't let him stay, what if he's a murderer? Are you going to let a fucking murderer stay in our house?"

Feliciano gasped slightly, flinching at Romano's shouting, "No Romano, I-"

He felt a small jolt as he was pushed back, he looked up from the floor to see Ludwig standing in front of him, holding Romano by his shirt. He gasped, stepping forward quickly to pull hem apart, "Ludwig no! Don't hurt him, No!"

Ludwig flinched slightly, looking taken aback, he stepped away, seeming to understand the word no.

Romano glared at Feliciano, blinking rapidly, "Feliciano," he said as calmly as he could, "Either he leaves or I do, choose, now."

Feliciano shook his head, "I-I can't Romano, I can't send him back there, you didn't see how they were treating him, Th-they had him tied like a dog, I can't send him back."

Romano huffed, frowning hard, "Fine!" he yelled, "Fine, Feliciano, you can stay here and get fucking murdered for all I care, don't say I didn't want you when he cuts your fucking head off and eats you!" He groaned angrily, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, "I'm going to Antonio's, you can come and get me when this idiot is no longer in my house."

"What?" Feliciano asked softly, taking a step forward as Romano walked back out the door, "No wait, Romano, you can't just go. I-" he jolted as the door slammed in his face.

Tears sprang to his eyes, and he let out a small squeak, lifting a hand to rub his arm in self-comfort, trying to calm himself so the tears wouldn't fall. He hadn't meant to upset him so badly, if he'd just been given a chance to explain he could have fixed everything. Romano was so hot headed, it was so frustrating.

"…Feliciano?" Ludwig asked softly from a few feet away, frowning softly in confusion with almost no idea what had just happened.

Feliciano let out another small squeak at the sound of his name, shuddering gently and give a tiny gasp as he began to cry, hugging himself tightly now as the full realisation of what had just happened hit him.

His brother had never left him before, he'd never been this angry, Feliciano almost couldn't believe it.

But saying that, Feliciano had never challenged him like this, utterly refused to do what he wanted.

Feliciano shook, staring at the door and whimpering softly, he was trying to hold back, he didn't want to cry.

Ludwig walked to his side, "Feliciano," he said again, trying to sound comforting, letting out a short sentence in his native language and reaching out to place his hand on his shoulder, forcing a soft smile.

He grunted slightly in surprise as Feliciano turned to him, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tight, nuzzling into his chest and crying against his skin. "Romano, m-my brother, he-he's gone, I can't believe he's gone I-I." The smaller man's words turned to whimpers as he clawed at Ludwig's skin, holding himself close.

Ludwig wished he could say something to calm him down, but he could barely say anything the man would understand, and what he did know wouldn't help calm him. So, he chose not to speak, rubbing Feliciano's back, wrapping his arms around him to try and help him feel safe, hoping it would help.

He didn't know what had happened, who the other man was or what he'd said. He wasn't sure if it had been a bad idea to pull him away from Feliciano, but he'd seemed so angry, Ludwig acted through fear more than anything, he hadn't meant to make things worse.

All he knew was that he owed Feliciano his life, and he couldn't let such a kind man be exposed to such threatening behaviour, be shouted at like that. He had to do what he could.

After several minutes Feliciano pulled away, still shaking as he wiped his eyes, swallowing hard as he tried to recompose himself.

Feliciano shook his head softly, looking Ludwig up and down, "…I got tears all over you, I'm sorry." He took an unsure step forward, taking the corner of his shirt and wiping the wet patches on Ludwig's skin.

"We'll have to buy you some clean clothes tomorrow," he said, forcing a smile, "We can go hunting in the morning, and trade for some." He frowned softly, "Do you know how to hunt..?"

He walked to take his bow from the hook by the door, tightening the sting and handing it out to show Ludwig, "Do you know what this is?" he asked, letting the man take it and examine it, the look on his face telling him that he did not know what it was.

He chuckled softly and took it back, "You can come with me anyway, I can teach you to use it. It's a bow, you kill rabbits with it." He took an arrow from his quiver and shot one of the rabbit skins that hung on the wall of the kitchen, "See?"

The man's eyes widened, and he walked over to pull the arrow out, looking at the hole it'd made before inspecting the tip of the arrow, pressing his thumb against it and finding that it wasn't very sharp, he frowned; something like this was almost useless, no wonder Feliciano was so small if he was hunting using only this thing.

Feliciano giggled softly and moved to take the arrow from him, putting it back in his quiver, "Good huh? It's called an arrow," he pointed to the arrows, "Arrow, see?" he smiled and nodded.

"Arrow?" Ludwig repeated, pointing to them and smiling to show his understanding, at this point anything, no matter how small, was significant progress.

Feliciano nodded happily, "Yeah that's right!" he chuckled softly, "You're going to be able to speak with me properly soon if we keep going. You already know," he counted off the words on his fingers, "Feliciano, arrow, and sleep."

Ludwig frowned and looked back over to his bed, "Sleep?" he said softly, nodding gently as he pointed to the bed.

Feliciano chuckled again, "Well that is a bed actually, sleep is what you do in the bed."

Ludwig frowned, slightly confused as he looked between Feliciano and his bed, "Ludwig sleep?" he said slowly, unsure now what Feliciano meant. Was he saying it was late? Did he want them to go to bed?

It was rather late Ludwig guessed, it was getting dark outside at least.

Feliciano shook his head, "No, no, you don't have to sleep," he frowned, "Unless you want to I mean," he looked over at Ludwig's bed, "I-I mean, we were asleep before Romano came in, did you want to go back to sleep, are you still tired?"

"No?" Ludwig said softly, recognising the word from earlier, he huffed and frowned, "Feliciano," he said with a slight growl, becoming more confused; was Feliciano telling him to go to bed or not?

Feliciano held up a hand, starting to worry that the larger man was getting restless, "Ok, ok, don't get mad, we'll go to sleep ok? If you want to go to sleep," he looked over to the window, "It's getting late anyway and we have to get up to go hunting in the morning."

He gave a small nod and walked to pull back the curtain to his own room, smiling slightly as he did, "Hey, and since Romano isn't here you can sleep in his bed if you want, you don't have to sleep in the chair."

Ludwig, not understanding what Feliciano meant, began to walk over to his chair, sitting on it and putting his feet up. Feliciano frowned at him softly, "Oh do you like the chair better..?" he nodded, "Ok, you can sleep there."

Feliciano huffed and pulled the curtain, shaking his head softly as he got undressed and climbed into his bed. The next few days would be interesting if nothing else.


	5. Chapter 5

Feliciano woke early the next morning, getting dressed before opening the curtain and approaching the still sleeping foreign man, and nudging him gently to wake him. "Ludwig, Ludwig, wake up we're going hunting," he looked over to the window, "Lucky for you I think it's going to be hot today."

Ludwig stirred, flinching awake as he became aware of his unfamiliar surroundings, he jabbered a little in his own language before his eyes focused on Feliciano. "Feliciano," he said, sounding relieved, sighing a little with the realisation of where he was. He set the chair upright and pulled the covered off himself, wiping the sleep from his eyes and getting to his feet, stumbling a little.

Feliciano chuckled slightly at Ludwig's disorientation, walking over to the kitchen and taking a couple of thick slices of bread from one of the shelves, taking a piece for himself and handing the other out for Ludwig to take, "Here, eat up, we have to go soon." He shook the bread in his hand softly, waiting for Ludwig to take it.

When he finally took it and began to eat, Feliciano moved over to the door and fixed the string on his bow, attaching it and his quiver to his back. "Let's go, you can eat as we walk."

Ludwig hummed softy as he ate the bread, looking over at Feliciano and watching him get ready. "Feliciano?" he questioned softly as he finished his food.

Feliciano walked to him and took his hand, "Come on," he said softly as he pulled him towards the door, "We have to go, the sooner we catch some rabbits the sooner we can get clothes for you."

Ludwig followed him slowly, looking around as they walked out of the house, part of him wanted to run, but he knew he'd be caught again, and he didn't want to risk it being taken as an act of guilt.

It would also probably get Feliciano in trouble too, and the man had been nothing but kind to him, he didn't want to hurt him in any way.

He began to frown as they walked towards the woods, and it began to dawn on him that Feliciano was taking him hunting, though why he wasn't sure, he couldn't use that thing Feliciano had and he had no weapons of his own. He'd just slow him down.

They walked silently through the trees, Ludwig looking around intently for prints they could follow, Feliciano however didn't seem to be doing the same, he seemed to know exactly where he was going, perhaps he knew where a rabbit den was or something.

Ludwig hated rabbit though, it was one of his least favourite meats. Perhaps he'd be able to learn to use Feliciano's weapon himself, and he could catch his own food, even squirrel meat would be better than rabbit.

Feliciano ducked down suddenly, pulling Ludwig with him and shushing him, pointing over to the rabbits and smiling. Ludwig watched as he readied his bow, he stepped away slowly and quietly, continuing to look around and backing away as something else took his attention.

Feliciano gasped softly and lowered his bow, "Aw, look Ludwig, a deer," he whispered softly as a large buck wandered into the small clearing, he smiled and turned his head back to look at Ludwig, his eyes widening as he realised he wasn't there.

"Ludwig?" he said quietly, a sudden panic flooding him, "Where are you?"

There was a sudden shout as he began to get to his feet, he flinched and turned his head towards the noise, seeing Ludwig hurl a long stick towards the deer. He gasped as the buck fell to the ground, a pool of blood quickly collecting beneath it.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano said loudly, "You killed a deer?" He walked up to look at the deer, carefully at first in case it wasn't dead yet. He turned to look at Ludwig, watching as he walked over, "Ludwig?" he said again, "I can't believe you killed a deer, I've never known anyone who could do that before!" He chuckled and ran to him, smiling and taking his hand, pulling him towards the carcass.

"How did you do this?" he asked as they came to the body, smiling softly as he began inspecting the animal. He pointed to the 5 foot long stick protruding from it's neck, "What's this? How did you do this?"

Ludwig spewed a sentence in his native language, putting his foot on the deer's ribcage and pulling the spear from it's neck, he frowned softly at Feliciano, "Uh, arrow," he said, as he held it out, showing him the sharp rock he'd tied tightly to the end of the stick.

Feliciano took the weapon from him, staring at it intently, "…That's a very big arrow," he said softly, "…I've never seen anything like this before."

He straightened up, holding the stick as he'd seen Ludwig do and throwing it as hard as he could, it barely made it half way across the clearing, not even breaking the soil as it hit the ground.

Ludwig laughed softly, walking to pick up the spear and bring it back to him, "No…" he said softly, the word seeming almost mocking, he chuckled again and walked to the deer, letting out a small grunt as he picked it up and hoisted it onto his back. "Feliciano," he said, his voice strained, he nodded towards where they came from, indicating he wanted to go back to the house.

"You want to go back," Feliciano said, still astonished by what'd just happened, " For a second I thought you'd run away…We'll get so much for that deer Ludwig, we could have a feast tonight, we could afford enough food for the whole month." He chuckled, walking with a spring in his step a few feet in front of Ludwig, leading him back home through the greenery.

Feliciano kept looking back at him as they walked, as if needing to reassure himself that what he'd just seen had actually happened. He was amazed by it. He himself could barely throw that stick three feet but Ludwig had managed to throw it at least fifteen, with such power that it had impaled and almost instantly killed that buck. And he carried it with such ease, like it weighed no more than a small bag of potatoes.

Feliciano rushed forward as they entered the house, clearing the counters in the kitchen and getting out a knife, "Put it here," he instructed Ludwig, patting the counter, "…I don't know how to gut a deer though, I never had to do it before." He smiled as the larger man walked over and dumped the animal on the wood, letting out a small gasp and frowning at the state Ludwig was in. "You've got blood all over you Ludwig…" he shook his head, "I'll go get some water."

He took the bowl from the side and went out to one of the nearby troughs, scooping up some water and running back in, smiling as he saw Ludwig standing at the animal's side.

"You started without me?" he asked as he walked over, he placed the bowl of water on the side and dipped the sponge in, looking back at Ludwig and smiling softly, "Ludwig you should wash yourself."

He held out the sponge, but Ludwig seemed too preoccupied with the carcass. He nudged him with it to get his attention, but Ludwig waved him away and began cutting the deer, blood and guts spilling onto the counter.

"Ludwig," Feliciano said in protest, shaking his head and letting out a small grunt, "Fine," he declared, "I'll clean you myself."

He smiled as he dipped the sponge into the water again, giving it a soft squeeze to soak up the cold water.

Ludwig flinched and looked round, his breath hitching in surprise at the sight of the smiling boy rubbing the sponge up and down his side.

"Feliciano?" he asked, frowning softly, he seemed uncomfortable but he didn't pull away, Feliciano didn't seem to notice the frown on his face and hummed slightly, dipping the sponge back into the water to wash off the blood, returning it to his skin again.

"I hope it's not too cold," Feliciano mumbled, his hand running over Ludwig's back, he sighed softly, his strokes slowed as he noticed Ludwig had stopped working on the deer, he smiled up at him encouragingly, "Keep going," he urged, taking Ludwig's hand and pushing it towards the animal.

Feliciano chuckled as Ludwig resumed cutting up the animal, and he continued wiping the blood from his skin. "We'll go into town after you're done and we'll sell it, we can buy anything you want." He smiled, patting Ludwig's back as he finished wiping the blood from him, pulling away and tipping the water out of the window, pulling the wooden shutter closed after, "You did catch it after all, you should help choose what we trade it for."

He leant back against the counter and watched Ludwig skin the deer, he did it as if it was coded into him, he knew exactly what to do and did it perfectly. He must have done this for years, as Feliciano had done with rabbits, he must have used his 'giant arrow' for as long, if not longer, as Feliciano had with his bow and arrows. He'd probably had deer every day of his life.

The family he came from was probably rich, if deer sold for as much in his village as it did in Feliciano's.

…Before this point Feliciano hadn't given much thought to the man's family. What if he had a brother like Feliciano did? What if he had children?

He bit his lip, frowning softly, perhaps he could ask him? How would he ask?

He swallowed hard and tapped Ludwig on the shoulder, trying to think of how to ask.

"Ludwig?" he asked as the man turned his head, "Do you have children? Uh…" he moved his arm as if he were rocking a baby then pointed to Ludwig, hoping he would understand. "Does Ludwig have children?" he said slowly and deliberately.

Ludwig frowned and blinked at him through confusion, trying to figure out what he was saying, "N-no?" he said tentatively, guessing at what he meant, he said a few words in his native language before shaking his head. He rocked his arms and then shook his head again, "No children," he said pointedly, letting out a slight huff and turning back to the deer.

"No children?" Feliciano said, sounding relieved, "…Do you have any family?" he asked quietly, no really expecting a response, he couldn't help feeling saddened by the prospect that Ludwig was being kept from people important to him.

A slight whimper left him as he looked away, letting Ludwig finish his work and forcing a smile when he turned to look at him.

"You're finished?" he asked, stepping forward to look down at his work, he didn't even know how much this would sell for, a lot, he was sure of that. He tried to pick up the deer, grunting at how heavy ti was. "Ludwig," he plead, reaching out to tug on his arm, urging him to pick the deer back up.

The man frowned at him; he had assumed they were meant to eat the deer, he wasn't sure what Feliciano wanted him to do, why he wanted him to pick it up.

Feliciano huffed softly, "Look, we have to sell it, Ludwig," he tried to explain, he pulled a small coin from one of his belt pockets, smiling as he showed it to him, "We have to sell it," he repeated.

Ludwig grunted softly, nodding in understanding and turning to pick up the deer, groaning under the weight of it. He returned Feliciano's smiled and nodded again, trying to signal to him that they should go, and he should lead the way.

Feliciano clapped and chuckled, taking the deer skin and balling it in his arms, he ran to the door and opened it, "Come on, we can buy you a shirt, and we can buy some nice food and everything, it'll be brilliant."

They'd have to buy something for Romano, maybe it would show him that Ludwig wasn't all bad and that he could at least pay his way.


	6. Chapter 6

Feliciano slowed to a walk from his usual skip so his new friend could keep up with him, as they walked to and through the town people kept looking at them strangely, Feliciano wasn't sure why but he rather enjoyed the newfound attention.

There were no comments for the most part, and the ones he did here were addressing Ludwig's size.

A comment saying he was 'brutish looking' was probably the worst he heard, but he did his best to ignore it, he knew Ludwig couldn't understand them, so it was ok.

'Brutish' was probably the exact opposite of what he would call the tall man. He'd only been with him a day but already he'd shown himself to be one of the nicest people he'd met lately, he was loyal and strong, Feliciano was happy to call him his friend.

If he was his friend, of course. He couldn't be sure how Ludwig felt about him, hopefully eventually he'd be able to tell him and talk to him properly.

Feliciano took Ludwig's hand, smiling up at him and taking him through the stalls and walking to Antonio's butchers.

It hadn't occurred to him until now that Romano might be there, he looked around briefly with wide eyes, checking to see if his brother was in fact there, exhaling with relief at the realisation that he wasn't.

"Antonio," Feliciano said with a smile, "We have meat to sell."

Antonio looked up at them from his work, "Oh," he said in surprise as he looked over at Ludwig, his usual soft smile coming to his face, "...This must be the uh, the man Romano was talking about."

Feliciano nodded, taking Ludwig by the hand and guiding him further into the shop, "His name is Ludwig. He killed a deer Antonio! I've never seen anything like it." He smiled at the tall man and gestured for him to put the deer carcass on the counter, looking back up at Antonio, his smile shrinking slightly, "Is Romano ok? He was so upset yesterday."

Antonio nodded absentmindedly, staring down at the deer in disbelief, "How did you kill this..?" he chuckled and reached out to pat Ludwig's arm, "Good job Ludwig, no one has killed a deer in months."

The foreign man flinched away, glancing at Feliciano as if asking him if everything was ok.

"Antonio is a friend Ludwig," Feliciano said with a smile, "You don't need to look so worried!" He chuckled softly and pushed the deer towards Antonio, "So Romano's ok?"

Antonio hummed softly, "Yes, he's fine. He didn't tell me what happened until this morning though, last night all he did was swear at me... Not that he doesn't always swear at me."

Feliciano forced a smile, "You know he doesn't mean it, he just gets frustrated easily," he looked up at Ludwig again and squeezed the man's hand, "Ludwig is a good man, Romano just needs to give him a chance."

Antonio gave a small nod, beginning to look over the deer, "I know... I can give you," he let out a small hiss as he evaluated the animal, "forty coins for this... it's been cut very well, this is very good quality."

"Forty?!" Feliciano gasped in disbelief, he'd never got so much money in one go before, the most he'd ever held was twenty. "That is brilliant, thank you so much Antonio!"

He couldn't help giggling as Antonio handed over the coins, he counted them out as he put them in the bag on his belt, thanking the man again before pulling Ludwig out of the shop.

"Where shall we go first?" he asked, he looked up and down the rows of shops carved into the concrete structure, "You need a shirt."

He took the larger man's hand again and walked towards one of the shops, almost pulling him inside and to the small racks of clothes.

He looked up at him, smiling, "Pick what you want, I'll pay for everything."

The taller man looked at him in confusion, "Feliciano?" he asked softly, looking around, unsure what to do.

Feliciano shook his head softly, "You're so cute when you're confused..." he said softly as he picked out a cream-white t-shirt, clean and thick, good value considering how hard it was to find or make materials like this.

"This one?" Feliciano asked, holding the shirt up against Ludwig's chest, seeing if it fit him, it seemed it might be a little tight, but the material seemed stretchy so it should be ok. He pulled the item over the man's head, smiling and nodding as he stepped back to look at him, along with his beige trousers it actually looked rather good.

Rather sweet in contrast to Feliciano's black shirt and pale blue trousers. He chuckled softly as he turned them to look in one of the mirrors, he couldn't help thinking that they made a nice pair.

He paid three coins for the shirt and took Ludwig to look around the other shops, Ludwig seemed to be interested in two things, Feliciano noticed as they walked around. Weapons, and food, he seemed fascinated by the amount that was available to them in both areas.

It occurred to Feliciano that he should try to explain that they had so many options due to trade routs with a few other villages, he tried but he knew Ludwig couldn't understand him.

"Just pick what you want to eat, Ludwig," he ended up saying, "Pick anything you want and I'll help you make it."

They took a bag and filled it with food, some Feliciano had never bought before and had no idea how to cook, he'd have to leave that to Ludwig too.

Ludwig's eyes grew wide as they walked into one of the butchers shops, and he walked over to one of the chilled walls, mumbling in his native language as he looked at the relatively large selection of sausages.

Feliciano wasn't too keen on them, but he could tell by the look on Ludwig's face that he loved them as much as he himself loved the pasta his brother made.

The man looked at Feliciano and pointed to the sausages, "Feliciano," he said excitedly, seeming to be asking if he could have them.

"Yes," Feliciano nodded, "pick what you want, Ludwig, go on." He watched as Ludwig browsed the selection, prodding at the food and sniffing it, trying to determine what it was made of. He picked out a ring and put in in Feliciano's bag. "Pork," Feliciano said softly, giving him a word, "and apple."

Ludwig frowned softly, saying the name in his own language and pointing at it.

Feliciano bit his lip, holding back a laugh, Ludwig's language sounded so funny he couldn't help himself. "Pork," he said, pointing on one of the racks of pork to demonstrate what he meant, "and apple," he pointed to one of the apples in his bag, "That's what's in the sausage."

Ludwig paused for a moment and nodded, "Pork and apple," he said in a thick and broken accent, "Yes."

The smaller man wasn't sure if he was getting it right, but it was still progress.

Ludwig pointed at the sausage, smiling softly, wanting conformation, "Pork and apple," he said again, seeming a little more sure of himself.

"Yeah!" Feliciano said happily, patting Ludwig on the arm, "that's right!"

They smiled and nodded happily between themselves, but their smiles gradually faded. They both knew that two words, as good as it was, was nearly nothing, it would take months for Ludwig to learn at this rate.

Feliciano hummed softly in thinking, he gasped softly and his eyes suddenly widened, "Oh I know!" he said loudly, "I have an idea, Ludwig, something that can help you learn." He smirked widely, quickly going to pay for the sausages and pulling Ludwig from the shop, walking with him to one that sold relatively rare old-world items, including books.

A language book for children, that was what they needed, Feliciano had been given one as a toddler, they'd sold it years ago to this very shop, he remembered that they'd had a whole shelf full, if they were lucky there would still be some.

He looked around, gasping softly at the sight of the old books, some of them had been re-bound and looked rather good. He poured quickly over the titles to see if there was one he could use.

He pulled one from the shelves and skimmed through it, it was perfect, Ludwig could learn everything from this, they'd finally be able to talk.

"Here," he grinned as he handed the book to Ludwig, letting him begin reading it as he went to go and pay.

He returned a moment later, having paid an extortionate six coins for the book, and found Ludwig fully engrossed, moving his lips as he read to himself and looking around to find things that matched the words and pictures in the book.

"Feliciano," he said happily as he approached, pointing to the book, "Book," he said proudly.

Feliciano nodded, his smile widening, "Yes! Very good Ludwig! ...uh..." he found the word good in Ludwig's book, "Good!" he repeated, letting out a small chuckle.

"Ok... We'll go home now Ludwig," Feliciano said slowly, using the book again to show him the word home.

Ludwig nodded, letting Feliciano take his hand again and lead him back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Feliciano sat Ludwig on his chair, walking to the kitchen to begin putting the shopping away, letting Ludwig read his book in peace. He was totally engrossed now, saying each word to himself quietly. Feliciano smiled and chuckled softly leaning on the counter and watching him, nodding at each word he got right and chuckling gently at each one he pronounced wrong.

"Chair?" the man said loudly as he got to the word, frowning to himself and looking up at Feliciano, confused, "Feliciano, chair?"

Feliciano smiled sheepishly and nodded, walking out of the kitchen and towards Ludwig, looking down at the book. He sat down on the arm and turned the page, finding the word for sleep and pointing to it.

Ludwig smiled softly, and he let out a small 'Oh', turning his head to smile up at him, "Thank you," he said proudly, smiling at his comprehension. Feliciano let out a small chuckle, watching Ludwig read, shifting himself on the chair, making himself more comfortable and gently wrapping his arm around the man's shoulder.

He stopped reading for a moment, glancing at Feliciano's arm and letting out a tiny huff before returning his eyes to his book. He smiled again, looking up at Feliciano and smiling, pointing to the word sausage in the book, "Pork and apple sa-sausage," he said slowly, smiling and nodding, waiting for confirmation.

"Yeah!" Feliciano said happily, pulling him into a tight hug, "Very good Ludwig, you're so smart!" He giggled, giving Ludwig a small pat on the back.

For a few minutes he sat and watched the man read, helping him out when he needed it, but as interesting and fun as this was, he was getting hungry, and it was getting late. He lifted himself from his seat and went back to the kitchen, checking the gas supply from the small tanks in the cupboard and turning on their makeshift stove. Ludwig seemed alerted by the hiss of the gas, unsure what the noise what.

"Feliciano?" he asked slowly, glancing down at his book to make sure he used the right words, "What is this?"

Feliciano grinned at Ludwig's progress and pointed to the stove, taking out a frying pan and placing it on the hob. "Cooking," he replied pointedly, thinking it was probably best to use simple explanations as not to confuse the larger man.

He watched Ludwig find the word in the book and nod in understanding, "For sausage?" he asked, smiling. The man got to his feet and walked to the kitchen, bringing the book with him and watching Feliciano fix the heat.

"Yeah," Feliciano nodded, "That's right."

Ludwig watched intently, stepping back and watching Feliciano pull out an onion and begin to cut it. Feliciano looked at him and smiled, "Would you like to do the sausages?" he asked, Ludwig frowned softly, unable to fully understand him.

"What?" he said gently, beginning to feel like everything he said was a question, and hoping that the smaller man wouldn't become aggravated by it.

Feliciano let out a small chuckle and reached out to take Ludwig's hand, "Help me," he cooed, pulling the blond man towards him, guiding him to the stove and pulling out the sausages, giving them to Ludwig, "Cook them," he instructed.

Ludwig nodded and took Feliciano's knife, cutting the links to the sausages and cautiously placing them in the pan, smiling to himself as they began to hiss and spit.

*Very good Ludwig!" Feliciano praised, wrapping his arm around Ludwig and giving him a small hug, "You keep doing that, I will do the onions," he said with a smile, waiting for Ludwig to nod or something for conformation.

Ludwig nodded softly, but followed Feliciano as he walked across the room to cut the onions, following his hand as he took the knife and guiding it as he cut them. Feliciano chuckled softly as he felt Ludwig press against his back, looking over the smaller man to see what he was doing.

"Ludwig," Feliciano cooed, turning his head and smiling up at him, "You're meant to watch the sausages."

Ludwig nodded, obviously not understanding much but glancing back at the sausages. "Help Feliciano," he said softly, looking down at the onions and moving Feliciano's hand back to them.

Feliciano nodded, still smiling softly and letting out another chuckle, "Ok, you want to help me cut the onions?" he pulled Ludwig closer, cutting the onions with him. He'd never had someone act so strangely towards him, he'd only ever seen his brother do this when Antonio came over, and his brother always got mad.

It felt so nice, he had no idea why it would make him angry. It was like a hug but more productive.

He gasped softly and jolted as he felt Ludwig's hand pat his hip, he turned his head quickly to look at him, the mans eyes fixed on the onions. Feliciano glanced down at them and saw that, without realising, he'd finished cutting them.

"Finished," he said softly, giving Ludwig the word to use. He pulled away, taking the onions from the side and putting them in the pan, noticing Ludwig flinch at the sudden hiss. He chuckled softly at the man's surprise, reaching back to take his arm, "Don't worry, Ludwig. It won't hurt you." He took a spatula off the side and pushed the sausage around the pan, watching Ludwig intently.

The man took a small step after him, reaching out tentatively to take Feliciano's hand, helping him move the food around the pan. Feliciano nodded pointedly and let Ludwig lead his hand.

Feliciano looked round at the larger man, letting go of his grip on the spatula, "We have to cut the potatoes," he said slowly, taking the book and pointing at the picture.

Ludwig nodded quickly, letting out a small grunt and turning to pull a couple of large potatoes from the shopping bag, putting them on the cutting board, standing back slightly and looking at the knife on the side.

"Do you want to do it Ludwig?" Feliciano asked, picking up the knife and handing it to him, "Cut them how you want, and then put them in the pan."

The man nodded, taking the knife and beginning to cut them thinly, looking over at Feliciano for conformation again before tipping them into the pan. He took the spatula from the side and pushed the food around, flipping the potatoes, this time smiling as they hissed, he seemed to have realised what it was the hob did, and he seemed a lot more comfortable now.

He looked back at Feliciano, smiling, "Feliciano, thank you," he said softly.

Feliciano nodded, "You helped a lot, Ludwig, I'm very happy." Ludwig let out a small grunt of confusion, looking over towards his book but no wanting to abandon the food to get it and look up the word. Feliciano chuckled and grinned, pointing to his sile, "Happy," he repeated.

Ludwig nodded in under standing, turning back to the food and flipping it again.

"It'll be ready soon," Feliciano said, coming behind Ludwig to hold the spatula with him as the man had done to him, "Then we can eat it."

Ludwig looked at him confused, Feliciano smiled and removed his hand, miming eating the food, "Eat," he said slowly.

The man grunted and nodded, "Yes!" he said happily, nodding and cutting the sausages into halves, he let out a small confused hum, saying a few words in his own language.

Feliciano moved quickly to take Ludwig's book, holding it to him, "What are you trying to say Ludwig? Find the word."

Ludwig's eyes scanned the page, "Uh… Pl…Plate? Plate," he said, nodding as he checked the pronunciation of the word.

It took a moment for Feliciano to absorb what the other man had said, he nodded and walked to a cupboard, picking out two wooden plates and putting them on the counter next to Ludwig, watching him spoon the food onto them equally.

It smelled so nice, Feliciano almost couldn't stop himself drooling, he'd seen potatoes and sausages cooked like this before, but he'd never thought to have them.

He took his plate of food, taking a fork for himself and handing Ludwig one too. Ludwig smiled as he took it, following Feliciano into the living room and sitting on his chair/bed. He watched as Feliciano began eating his food, humming softly and smiling, "Ludwig, it's delicious," he squeaked, giggling softly.

Ludwig looked through the book again, smiling as he read the word, giving Feliciano a small nod, "Thank you," he said happily, beginning to eat his own food, smiling at Feliciano between bites and watching as he finished.

Feliciano got to his feet, stretching and letting out a small moan, he walked to the kitchen and put his plate in the bowl, ready to wash up later. He walked back to the chair and sat down, letting out a soft hum, smiling to himself.

"…I love that food, Ludwig, thank you, it was so nice," he uttered after a moment.

Ludwig smiled, seeming to understand him, only having to look up a few words, frowning at one in particular, "Love?" he said softly, cocking his head slightly.

The smaller man nodded, "Yes!" he tittered, "Like very very much."

Ludwig smiled and nodded, saying something quietly in his own language before looking back at Feliciano, speaking slowly, "Thank you, it is nice, I eat it lot."

Feliciano laughed again, nodding in agreement, "I can see why… You cook lots? At your home?"

Ludwig found the words again, stringing them together by himself and piecing together a heavily accented reply, "Yes, lot, for my brother."

Feliciano grinned, sitting up straight, "You have a brother?" he chuckled, "You didn't tell me that. What's his name? Is he as grumpy as Romano is?"

Ludwig frowned softly, again taking a few minutes to knit a reply together, "He is named Gilbert, he not grumpy."

Feliciano hummed softly, nodding, and pausing for a moment, "I'm sorry you can't go home…"

The larger man frowned quickly as he looked up the words in the book, "Can't?" he said deeply, still frowning, "Why can't?"

Feliciano's eyes widened slightly, and he shook his head quickly, trying to backtrack what he'd said, "No, no, I didn't mean you can't leave, you just can't leave /yet/, you will do soon, I'll help you get home, I promise," he forced a smile, speaking slower, "I'll help you get home."

Ludwig blinked in confusion, letting out a small huff and thinking over what Feliciano had said before nodding slowly, giving him a small smile, "Thank you…"

The smaller man giggled, getting to his feet and giving Ludwig a hug, "I will help you get home, I promise, I know you are innocent."

He jolted slightly as he felt the other man hug back, he smiled and chuckled softly, squeezing him tight before letting him go, and moving to take his plate into the kitchen.

Ludwig looked down at his book again, finding something he wanted to say but then realising he didn't have the courage to say it, settling instead for "Thank you, Feliciano."


	8. Chapter 8

Feliciano woke with a start, gasping and panting, whining softly. He hated nightmares, he didn't get them often but when he did they traumatised him, usually he'd crawl into Romano's bed, but Romano wasn't there.

He lifted himself from his mattress and stumbled through the pitch black room, trying to find Ludwig's bed.

"Ludwig," he said softly, alerting the man to his presence. He slid himself along Ludwig's side and draped his arm over him, nuzzling against his arm and rubbing his stomach slowly.

"Feliciano?" Ludwig said in return, rubbing the smaller man's arm softly and letting out a small hum. "Feliciano… you love me?" he asked quietly, trying hard to remember the words and pronounce them properly.

The small man chuckled softly, nodding against Ludwig's skin, "Of course I do Ludwig, you're my best friend ever."

Ludwig frowned, Feliciano had talked too fast, he'd hardly understood a word. "What?" he asked through confusion.

"Yes," Feliciano said pointedly, giggling and squeezing Ludwig gently.

He pulled back slightly as he felt the other man move, turning slowly toward him. He felt Ludwig's arms wrap around him and pull him close.

He almost gasped as he felt Ludwig lean forward and kiss him. He let out a soft hum before giving him a soft kiss back, "…Ludwig, you mean…" he smiled softly as he heart leapt, and he pushed his head forward to give him another soft kiss.

Ludwig was kissing him. Feliciano let out a tiny moan as he man began to kiss back, his grip on the man's clothes tightening as the kiss slowly deepened and Feliciano felt Ludwig's tongue push it's way into his mouth, he moaned loudly and reciprocated.

Ludwig's hands tugged at Feliciano's boxers, quickly pulling them down, the man moaning into his mouth as he began to stroke him slowly.

This was going to be perfect, Ludwig would make sure of it. He gripped Feliciano's length gently and began pumping him slowly, a soft moan leaving him as he felt the man thrust into his hand and let out a moan in turn.

"Ludwig," the smaller man whined between kisses, feeling himself beginning to shake. This was happening so fast, not that he didn't like it, but he'd never expected this.

He gasped again as Ludwig pulled out of their kiss, mouthing uselessly as he felt Ludwig move, "Wh-What are you-" he tensed as he felt Ludwig grip his hips and press his lips down on the tip of his cock, kissing him softly and giving his slit a slow lick. "Ah, Ludwig, I-I," he groaned and stuttered, his hand moving down to dig into the other man's hair as he pushed his lips further down his length.

Ludwig moaned quietly onto Feliciano's cock, beginning to move his head faster, his lips tightening to create more friction. He lowered his hand to paw at the smaller man's balls, smiling slightly as he heard the man's moans lengthen.

"Ludwig, please," Feliciano keened, panting and shuddering, thrusting up into Ludwig's mouth. He tried to hold back but found himself unable to, he dug his nails into Ludwig's scalp, his legs twitching and toes curling.

Ludwig let Feliciano thrust deep into his mouth, pressing against the back of his throat, pushing his head down on his base.

He lifted himself slightly, moving his hand from the man's balls to stick his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them quickly and lowering his hand again, pressing his slickened fingers against his hole.

Feliciano's back arched, his hands pawing uselessly at Ludwig's hair as the man pushed his finger in deeper, beginning to suck on him again. He moaned loudly, almost screaming as Ludwig added another finger, moving them slowly, thrusting and circling them, searching softly for the man's prostate.

"Oh God, Ludwig," Feliciano gasped again, whining loudly and closing his eyes, letting his hand drop from Ludwig's head and grab at the sheets, letting Ludwig play with him. His pants and gasps becoming louder as he felt himself come close, "Ludwig, I'm..." he gasped weakly, bucking up again.

Ludwig moaned onto him, his fingers pushing deep inside him, he could feel the smaller man twitching. He pulled off his length and began sucking and licking at his tip, working his shaft with his other hand. Feliciano screamed as he came, feeling Ludwig suck his head softly, moaning as he pulled off.

"Ludwig that was so good, I've never done anything like this before, that was so amazing, you felt so good Ludwig," Feliciano said through soft pants, he frowned softly as he felt Ludwig move again, spreading his legs open, "Ludwig what are you doing?"

He gasped as he felt Ludwig return to his cock, kissing it softly. "Lu-Ludwig, I came already, what are you doing?" he asked breathily, unable to hold back a small moan as the man kissed down his base, sucking softly on the skin of his balls.

He groaned as Ludwig continued kissing downwards, he whined as he felt the man's tongue circle and prod at his hole. "Ludwig," he said, his breath hitching, he lowered his hand again to dig into Ludwig's hair as the man's tongue pushed in deeper, kissing at him and moaning softly.

"Lu-Ludwig, Ludwig, ah," he continued to moan and whine, his legs twitching and breath hitching, slowly he moved a hand to his length, pumping himself slowly.

The man moaned against him, giving Feliciano another long lick before pulling away slowly.

"Ludwig, n-no, don't stop, please, that feels so good," Feliciano whined, his grip on his hair tightening.

"Feli," Ludwig groaned, taking Feliciano's hand and removing it from his head, pulling himself away, "Let me." Feliciano moaned softly, continuing to touch himself, he couldn't see what Ludwig was doing through the darkness, but he knew he'd moved from the end of the bed.

After a moment Ludwig returned, he lifted himself over the smaller man, pulling him into a kiss, a hand going to Feliciano's hair. Feliciano felt Ludwig's tip press into him, and let out a high pitch moan as he pushed himself in.

He began panting as the other man pushed in deeper, gritting his teeth as he felt himself give in to the pressure. "Ludwig," he drawled, his voice shaking at this new sensation, "Y-you're…"

Ludwig moaned gently, his arms wrapping around Feliciano's shoulders as he began to thrust slowly, "Feli," he gasped, pressing their foreheads together and kissing him again, letting out another moan against his lips as his pace quickened.

Feliciano kissed back, the strange taste of himself on Ludwig's lips pulling him deeper, he felt himself lift his head from the pillow, his mouth opening wider to invite Ludwig's tongue in. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Ludwig's waist, his arms hooking around him and clawing softly at his back.

He couldn't stop himself moaning and whining into Ludwig's mouth, the man beginning to move faster, shifting his weight slightly, putting more power into his thrusts.

The larger man pulled out of their kiss, panting deeply and moaning, Feliciano kept kissing at him, along his jaw and down his neck, moaning against his skin and sucking at the odd spots of his cum he found peppered on him.

He had never imagined it would feel this good, he'd never thought he could feel close to a person, he really was in love with Ludwig, he was sure of it.

He let out a small scream, feeling his body tense and shudder as he came again, the liquid dripping onto his stomach, smearing as their bodies rubbed together.

Ludwig let out a low groan, saying Feliciano's name and repeating it, pulling the smaller man into another kiss, biting and sucking at his lips as his thrusts became even faster.

"Ludwig," Feliciano breathed, his leg's grip slipping slightly from their sweat, his nails clawing into the other man's back. Ludwig moaned loudly, gasping and gripping Feliciano tight, trying not to break his skin, not that Feliciano cared to do the same.

They gasped and moaned simultaneously as Ludwig let himself go, bucking softly into the smaller man as his cock twitched and pulsated inside him, making him let out another drawled call of his name.

He pulled out slowly, giving Feliciano a soft kiss on the chest as he removed himself from between the man's legs, laying himself down next to him.

"Feliciano," he said, trying to sound comforting, frowning to himself and placing a hand on his chest, circling it slowly, "…You are shaking," he pulled him into another gentler kiss, "You are ok?" he asked softly.

Feliciano nodded, "I'm fine Ludwig," he forced a smiled, even though he knew Ludwig couldn't see it through the pitch black, "I'm ok," he said again, rubbing Ludwig's arm slowly, "I just wasn't expecting that." He kissed him back, his breathing starting to return to normal, "I think I love you, Ludwig," he said quietly, moving a hand to cup his face.

"I love you, Feliciano," Ludwig replied, smiling softly and letting out a tiny chuckle, pulling the smaller man closer to him and draping the blanket back over them, "...sleep," he suggested, wrapping his arms around him softly.

Feliciano nodded, his mind beginning to follow his exhausted body, his eyes closing slowly, snuggling back against the larger man as he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Feliciano woke with a start, gasping and panting, whining softly. He hated nightmares, he didn't get them often but when he did they traumatised him, usually he'd crawl into Romano's bed, but Romano wasn't there.

He lifted himself from his mattress and stumbled through the pitch black room, trying to find Ludwig's bed.

"Ludwig," he said softly, alerting the man to his presence. He slid himself along Ludwig's side and draped his arm over him, nuzzling against his arm and rubbing his stomach slowly.

"Feliciano?" Ludwig said in return, rubbing the smaller man's arm softly and letting out a small hum. "Feliciano… you love me?" he asked quietly, trying hard to remember the words and pronounce them properly.

The small man chuckled softly, nodding against Ludwig's skin, "Of course I do Ludwig, you're my best friend ever."

Ludwig frowned, Feliciano had talked too fast, he'd hardly understood a word. "What?" he asked through confusion.

"Yes," Feliciano said pointedly, giggling and squeezing Ludwig gently.

He pulled back slightly as he felt the other man move, turning slowly toward him. He felt Ludwig's arms wrap around him and pull him close.

He almost gasped as he felt Ludwig lean forward and kiss him. He let out a soft hum before giving him a soft kiss back, "…Ludwig, you mean…" he smiled softly as he heart leapt, and he pushed his head forward to give him another soft kiss.

Ludwig was kissing him. Feliciano let out a tiny moan as he man began to kiss back, his grip on the man's clothes tightening as the kiss slowly deepened and Feliciano felt Ludwig's tongue push it's way into his mouth, he moaned loudly and reciprocated.

Ludwig's hands tugged at Feliciano's boxers, quickly pulling them down, the man moaning into his mouth as he began to stroke him slowly.

This was going to be perfect, Ludwig would make sure of it. He gripped Feliciano's length gently and began pumping him slowly, a soft moan leaving him as he felt the man thrust into his hand and let out a moan in turn.

"Ludwig," the smaller man whined between kisses, feeling himself beginning to shake. This was happening so fast, not that he didn't like it, but he'd never expected this.

He gasped again as Ludwig pulled out of their kiss, mouthing uselessly as he felt Ludwig move, "Wh-What are you-" he tensed as he felt Ludwig grip his hips and press his lips down on the tip of his cock, kissing him softly and giving his slit a slow lick. "Ah, Ludwig, I-I," he groaned and stuttered, his hand moving down to dig into the other man's hair as he pushed his lips further down his length.

Ludwig moaned quietly onto Feliciano's cock, beginning to move his head faster, his lips tightening to create more friction. He lowered his hand to paw at the smaller man's balls, smiling slightly as he heard the man's moans lengthen.

"Ludwig, please," Feliciano keened, panting and shuddering, thrusting up into Ludwig's mouth. He tried to hold back but found himself unable to, he dug his nails into Ludwig's scalp, his legs twitching and toes curling.

Ludwig let Feliciano thrust deep into his mouth, pressing against the back of his throat, pushing his head down on his base.

He lifted himself slightly, moving his hand from the man's balls to stick his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them quickly and lowering his hand again, pressing his slickened fingers against his hole.

Feliciano's back arched, his hands pawing uselessly at Ludwig's hair as the man pushed his finger in deeper, beginning to suck on him again. He moaned loudly, almost screaming as Ludwig added another finger, moving them slowly, thrusting and circling them, searching softly for the man's prostate.

"Oh God, Ludwig," Feliciano gasped again, whining loudly and closing his eyes, letting his hand drop from Ludwig's head and grab at the sheets, letting Ludwig play with him. His pants and gasps becoming louder as he felt himself come close, "Ludwig, I'm..." he gasped weakly, bucking up again.

Ludwig moaned onto him, his fingers pushing deep inside him, he could feel the smaller man twitching. He pulled off his length and began sucking and licking at his tip, working his shaft with his other hand. Feliciano screamed as he came, feeling Ludwig suck his head softly, moaning as he pulled off.

"Ludwig that was so good, I've never done anything like this before, that was so amazing, you felt so good Ludwig," Feliciano said through soft pants, he frowned softly as he felt Ludwig move again, spreading his legs open, "Ludwig what are you doing?"

He gasped as he felt Ludwig return to his cock, kissing it softly. "Lu-Ludwig, I came already, what are you doing?" he asked breathily, unable to hold back a small moan as the man kissed down his base, sucking softly on the skin of his balls.

He groaned as Ludwig continued kissing downwards, he whined as he felt the man's tongue circle and prod at his hole. "Ludwig," he said, his breath hitching, he lowered his hand again to dig into Ludwig's hair as the man's tongue pushed in deeper, kissing at him and moaning softly.

"Lu-Ludwig, Ludwig, ah," he continued to moan and whine, his legs twitching and breath hitching, slowly he moved a hand to his length, pumping himself slowly.

The man moaned against him, giving Feliciano another long lick before pulling away slowly.

"Ludwig, n-no, don't stop, please, that feels so good," Feliciano whined, his grip on his hair tightening.

"Feli," Ludwig groaned, taking Feliciano's hand and removing it from his head, pulling himself away, "Let me." Feliciano moaned softly, continuing to touch himself, he couldn't see what Ludwig was doing through the darkness, but he knew he'd moved from the end of the bed.

After a moment Ludwig returned, he lifted himself over the smaller man, pulling him into a kiss, a hand going to Feliciano's hair. Feliciano felt Ludwig's tip press into him, and let out a high pitch moan as he pushed himself in.

He began panting as the other man pushed in deeper, gritting his teeth as he felt himself give in to the pressure. "Ludwig," he drawled, his voice shaking at this new sensation, "Y-you're…"

Ludwig moaned gently, his arms wrapping around Feliciano's shoulders as he began to thrust slowly, "Feli," he gasped, pressing their foreheads together and kissing him again, letting out another moan against his lips as his pace quickened.

Feliciano kissed back, the strange taste of himself on Ludwig's lips pulling him deeper, he felt himself lift his head from the pillow, his mouth opening wider to invite Ludwig's tongue in. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Ludwig's waist, his arms hooking around him and clawing softly at his back.

He couldn't stop himself moaning and whining into Ludwig's mouth, the man beginning to move faster, shifting his weight slightly, putting more power into his thrusts.

The larger man pulled out of their kiss, panting deeply and moaning, Feliciano kept kissing at him, along his jaw and down his neck, moaning against his skin and sucking at the odd spots of his cum he found peppered on him.

He had never imagined it would feel this good, he'd never thought he could feel close to a person, he really was in love with Ludwig, he was sure of it.

He let out a small scream, feeling his body tense and shudder as he came again, the liquid dripping onto his stomach, smearing as their bodies rubbed together.

Ludwig let out a low groan, saying Feliciano's name and repeating it, pulling the smaller man into another kiss, biting and sucking at his lips as his thrusts became even faster.

"Ludwig," Feliciano breathed, his leg's grip slipping slightly from their sweat, his nails clawing into the other man's back. Ludwig moaned loudly, gasping and gripping Feliciano tight, trying not to break his skin, not that Feliciano cared to do the same.

They gasped and moaned simultaneously as Ludwig let himself go, bucking softly into the smaller man as his cock twitched and pulsated inside him, making him let out another drawled call of his name.

He pulled out slowly, giving Feliciano a soft kiss on the chest as he removed himself from between the man's legs, laying himself down next to him.

"Feliciano," he said, trying to sound comforting, frowning to himself and placing a hand on his chest, circling it slowly, "…You are shaking," he pulled him into another gentler kiss, "You are ok?" he asked softly.

Feliciano nodded, "I'm fine Ludwig," he forced a smiled, even though he knew Ludwig couldn't see it through the pitch black, "I'm ok," he said again, rubbing Ludwig's arm slowly, "I just wasn't expecting that." He kissed him back, his breathing starting to return to normal, "I think I love you, Ludwig," he said quietly, moving a hand to cup his face.

"I love you, Feliciano," Ludwig replied, smiling softly and letting out a tiny chuckle, pulling the smaller man closer to him and draping the blanket back over them, "...sleep," he suggested, wrapping his arms around him softly.

Feliciano nodded, his mind beginning to follow his exhausted body, his eyes closing slowly, snuggling back against the larger man as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an in progress fic but I'm not sure how often I'll get to upload.  
> (Oh dear a sex chapter happened so I had to change the rating /)o(\ )


End file.
